This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having at least a broadcast function or a polling function.
A facsimile apparatus is known which has a keyboard with a layout comprising various keys, as is shown in FIG. 1. The keyboard contains a plurality of one-touch dial keys 11.sub.1, 11.sub.2, . . . 11.sub.16, a plurality of broadcast group designation keys 12.sub.1, 12.sub.2, and 12.sub.3 for designating broadcast groups, and a plurality of polling group designation keys 13.sub.1, 13.sub.2, and 13.sub.3 for designating polling groups. The group designation keys are arranged separately from one-touch dial keys 11.sub.1, 11.sub.2, and 11.sub.3. When one of one-touch dial keys 11.sub.1, 11.sub.2, . . . 11.sub.16 is operated, the telephone number of a called party, which has previously been set to correspond to the operated key, is designated, and a dial signal is transmitted to the party being called. In response to this signal, the facsimile communication with the other party commences. When one of broadcast group designation keys 12.sub.1, 12.sub.2, and 12.sub.3 is operated, the corresponding broadcast group is designated. Based on the data relating to a plurality of telephone numbers contained in the broadcast group, dial signals are automatically and sequentially transmitted. The same image data previously stored in the memory is then transmitted to a plurality of designated parties, in a predetermined order. When one of polling group designation keys 13.sub.1, 13.sub.2, and 13.sub.3 is operated, the corresponding polling group is designated. Based on the plurality of telephone number data items contained in the polling group, dial signals are transmitted automatically and sequentially, the image data from a plurality of called parties are then received in a predetermined order, and are printed out by a printer, for example.
This type of facsimile apparatus comprises a large number of keys to be used for various purposes, and thus, the keyboard section occupies a large area. This invariably hinders any attempts at size reduction of the facsimile apparatus, and it is impossible for the user to further increase the number of exclusive keys.